The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus in which a heat generating part is cooled by air.
Some electronic apparatuses such as gaming machines and personal computers have an opening for exhausting to the outside air that is exposed to heat generated by an integrated circuit mounted on a circuit substrate. The electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-239167 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) includes a plurality of plate-shaped guides in the opening (in Patent Document 1, the guides are referred to, for example, as a “louver” and a “support portion”). The guides guide an air flow and prevent the inside of the electronic apparatus from being exposed to the outside through the opening. In Patent Document 1, the guides are integrally molded with an external member of the electronic apparatus (in Patent Document 1, the external member is referred to as a “frame”).